User talk:Hyzenthlay of Redwall
Hi Hyzenthlay of Redwall, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 00:32, October 17, 2009 Do You Read... Do you read "Watership Down"? If memory serves me right, wasn't Hyzenthlay the name of one of the rabbits from Efrafa? Ooh, I loved that book :P Well, I should probably introduce myself instead of pounding you, the new user, with questions! My name is Long Patrol Girl, but you can call me LPG. If you have any problems at the wiki, you can ask me or any of the other users on here! Hope you have fun here! :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:35, October 17, 2009 (UTC) I do read... Hi LPG! Yes, Hyzenthlay was the name of one of the does form Efrafa. She is also featured in the sequel "Tales from Watership Down" as the female equvalent to a chief rabbit (co-ruling the warren with Hazel). She's my favorite female character. Thanks for the message! --Hyzenthlay ? I know, about my blog, I tried to copy and paste it from Word and nothing happened, and of course now I can't delete the blog. ugggggggh!! If ya want ta read what the story was read A Tale of Feorag. It's the same story, just a different name. --Penglens Who needs logic? 17:01, November 14, 2009 (UTC) OmiGosh!!!! Watership Down is one of the best books in the hystory of the wourld!!! you Rock girl!!!! welcome to the wiki! just to warn you, Lord TBT will probably delete that pic of Hyzenthlay, because this is a redwall wiki, and not a watership down wiki.. he's very strict about that stuff... I'm Ferretmaiden, but all my friends call me Meeka! welcome! just a tip, it is custome to answer other wiki users messages on their talk pages so they can see it (when I joined I did the same thing till someone told me :P) glad you came, and hope to see you around!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 17:32, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the tip! (I deleted the picture). I'm glad you all love Watership Down! I think that some of the hares in Redwall are similar to that of Watership Down. Dotti is like Hyzenthlay, Hazel is like Basil, and I'm sure there are others. Can anyone think of any more? --Find me on the Down 22:16, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hyzenthlay! The Arctic Warrior Leave A Message? 12:28, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Hello, Hyzenthlay! Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Some suggestions for User page: You can add your personality, likes, dislikes, goals, etc. You can use any of the other users' pages for ideas too. If you have any questions you can leave a message on my talkpage. See ya around! Neildown -- 14:29, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Re: Blogs The end of your text. There is a bug with Wikia that should be fixed soon. -- LordTBT Talk! 08:02, December 5, 2009 (UTC) UPDATE! (Yeah, I've decided to be consistant this time, suprising huh?) Update on my only fan fic: Think of Me -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 03:04, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Update on Think of Me -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 19:57, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Signature Test --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Talk Page 00:33, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Number Two! --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 02:12, December 10, 2009 (UTC) With a picture! --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 20:24, December 22, 2009 (UTC) A bigger picture! --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 20:25, December 22, 2009 (UTC) IS THIS BIG ENOUGH??? --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 20:26, December 22, 2009 (UTC) New picture --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 20:29, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Ferretmaiden on Her Battlecry Oooooh! XP you sound like my brother, and goodness knows we don't need two of him :D I thought Hraka was a cool word to say even if it ment that..... nobody should care all that much ^-^ do you think that Hyzenthlay and Bigwig would have made a good couple? --Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 22:33, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I was acually surprised when she and Hazel "married." There really wasn't any love between Hyzenthlay and Hazel, wheras Bigwig she seemed to love and admire... but Bigwig and Hyzenthlay were based off of people that Adams acually knew, so I guess he had something else in mind when he worte the book. Oh well! --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 00:48, December 13, 2009 (UTC) You took off one of the Veil Sixclaw images I put what's with that.The Woodland Warrior 15:18, December 13, 2009 (UTC) How I came to read Redwall --Zoso159 01:18, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I remember when I first saw a Redwall book it was sixth grade and the kid next to me on the bus was reading The Bellmaker and I asked him hwat he was reading when he told me about it I though talking animals? that is weird but it kept on nagging at me what was the book about so I went to the library and rented it now I hve every Redwall book and I am hooked to reading! Right now I am reading Gaunt's Ghost: The Founding but after that I am going to try and read War and Peace. whoa. i though i had welcomed you...whatever. i was rereading yore page and noticed startling similarities by me affidavit! we are both: christians, we play a lot of instruments(saxopohne, piano, some form of percussion), 13 year girl, lover of otters, sharpshoot, collect etc. you play, je pense, more instruments then me! and thats saying something. i play piano, mallet percussion(vibes, bells, xylo), saxophone and i used to play violin and recorder. my sis plays the trumpet and my other sis plays the bass clarinet and likes drawing. oh and i like playing games with a 5-6 year old boy who's like a brother too me. my mom has an english degree and teaches esl. i am good at speeling and grammer. wow, hunh. can i call u Hyze or hyzy? thanks, ahoy!-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 18:25, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Can you draw wildcats Hyzenthlay? Tazmaria Goldeneyes 20:33, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Drawing Thanks you so much! *Name - Tazmaria Goldeneyes *Fur Color - Orange, with darker orange stripes *Eye Color - Gold *Shirt Color - Light green with small puffy sleeves *Skirt Color - Long and darker green with a brown belt *Cape Color - Red, connected to the shirt with gold buttons *No Shoes *Hair - Long and brown Thanks again! Tazmaria Goldeneyes 00:22, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Thank you Hyzen! (Can I call you that?) Tazmaria Goldeneyes 15:09, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Update ToM -- Old Saint Merlock [[User Talk:MERLOCK|Merry CHRIST''mas ]] 18:21, December 22, 2009 (UTC) 'THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!' -hugs Hyzen- Tazmaria Goldeneyes 20:09, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Thank U! :D For the comment you posted on my fan fiction! It's made my day! I can't stop smiling! :3 I really really can't! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D PS, I like the picture of the Sable queen you drew, it's awesome! -- Old Saint Merlock Merry ''CHRIST''mas 22:51, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah? Sweet! :3 Me and Neildown are already planning on looking for eachother's books when they're published(or, rather, if they're published). I guess the trick is to write every day. I've read that from published authors like Christopher Paolini (the author of the Inheritance Cycle) Thank u again! :3 -- Old Saint Merlock Merry ''CHRIST''mas 23:03, December 22, 2009 (UTC) wow your pretty good... thanks!--Kurk "A Sixclawed Theif" 20:52, December 23, 2009 (UTC) happy... Happy kwanza,haunaka,Cristmas,rhamdan,epiphany,st.nicolas(?) days!! XD Maudie Thropple Happy Holidays! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 20:01, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello, and Merry Christmas! I just noticed you had signed my 'friends' thingummy, so, Thanks! :D I don't have many friends on here so it's nice to have one more! I liked 'little house on the prairie' and 'little women' too, but after I read Redwall they were WAY to boring, I saw your art too! I can never get the dresses quite right, so I stick to drawing tunics, shirts and pants :D well, nice chatting with you!! and thanks again for being me friend!Sister ArmelSister Armel 19:35, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Update on ToM -- Old Saint Merlock Merry ''CHRIST''mas 23:05, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Update on ToM -- Old Saint Merlock Merry ''CHRIST''mas 22:49, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Re: Images No, you aren't doing anything wrong, it's just how the myhome page works. -- LordTBT Talk! 01:57, December 28, 2009 (UTC) i looked at my user page then saw yore pic for me again. i decided that if i hadnt thanked you already i should. i havent so thank you so much! it looks SOOo cool especially with the bow in red! ITs awesome! Oh and happy holidays! i might go shooting today (bow and arrow). and i have to make supper so I'm thinking of making a redwall meal. see ya 'round!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 10:13, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Hello, I have two requests to make of you. :) 1.) Could you draw my character Pinedance? Her description is on my user page under 'Just in case'. You're free to do what you want with her expression and pose. 2.) Would you mind looking over my updates for A Coneslinger's Quest before I submit them? To check for spelling, puntuation, etc. and maybe help with ideas?--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 00:00, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Hi again! Yeah it is nice to have a few friends! Thats awesome! have you put any of your sculptures on here, I mean take pictures and put those on? And I will most certainly try that out:D!! I'll have to try that out next time I go camping sounds like a lot of fun! 'Twas nice talking to you too!Sister ArmelSister Armel 15:01, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Re:Clay Yes, that's fine. Thanks for asking. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:30, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Thank you.☺ Yes, we could use e-mail. Mine's glorrosaelin@gmail.com.♫☺--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 23:34, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Clay Oh SWEET!!! I'll put myn on right away then!! I would have liked to do some sculptures today but I don't have any of the right colors :(Sister Armel 02:13, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I put my sculptures on, they are in the 'Fan Art' thing, and are Rakkety Tam, Side View Rakkety Tam, Some Random Otter, and Some Random Wolf, just so you can find them easier :) And I would love to see yours! just tell me the names and where they're at :D Sister Armel 03:23, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for signing up for my contest! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Haha! Well, with the two of us set loose, I'm positive it won't!☺--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 15:08, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Update On ''The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 15:36, December 30, 2009 (UTC) here's the second update for today...--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 20:25, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Cool, you got the Redwall Cookbook for Christmas! I have it too and my favorite recipe is the Hare's Haversack Crumble.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 02:21, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Thank You!! Why thank ye kindly! :D And your sculptures are NOT lousy, I like your style :D And they are AWESOME!!! Not in the least bit lousy!! did you paint them? and I use the cheap colored stuff, I get my clay at Wall Mart it's just regular molding clay, you can get 4 or 5 pretty big chunks of clay(in different colors) for a couple bucks, or a dozen or so smaller pieces of different colors for about the same price, but I would get the bigger chunks of clay, that way you can mix them into the colors you need, It's nothing fancy, I think I might try out the stuff you were using, the a... I'm sorry I forgot the name! I'll look and see what it was in a minute, I can't wait to see more of your art and sculptures!! I'm working on another sculpture right now, it's a fox, but I don't have enough clay for half the body. Well talk to you later!Sister Armel 03:59, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 17:12, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Your Comment About My Art... Thanks! I've been working for four long years to get there, and it finally paid off! Of course now (Off-site) I'm using a totally different style...oh well! xD And by the way, I've seen your drawings and they are very good! Ever thought of trying computer art? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:21, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Yay, another "watership down" fan!!!! Hi, I'm Silva! nice to meet you.... kinda.. hehe! I see you're kinda new here.....Welcome!! I hope you're havin' fun here!!! (BTW, if you hear me called by the title "sassy silva", dont worry, because I'm not sassy to you if you're a good beast.....I only sass foes.... and annoying boys XD) Anyway, Welcome!!! Silva of the Hazel Eyes Sarcasm-just one more service I provide 18:53, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Photoshop is a computer program that is used in Photo editing as well as doing the line art, colors, and shading for my finished pictures. I have Photoshop Elements, which is like the cheaper version, while you can get really nice version for around $300. Its a really nice program, but can be tricky at first. If you do computer art, its a really great program! On the subject of art, I'm not very good at 'subtle'. :T I am okay with colored pencils but not very good. Oh well! I have watercolored before, though, because my dad used to a lot. One of the pro's of tradtional media is that a colored pencil can never freeze up and crash your unsaved drawing. Sigh. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 20:32, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Thank you!! Thanks for entering a pic in my contest! It's great!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Ah so that's what it's called! Haha! :D did your mom ever find out about it? Yeah the only problem with the cheep stuff is, that it is really hard to work with if it gets to warm, it get's really, REALLY sticky, and you have to wait for it to cool so that it's not as soft,and sure I'll sign your friends thing!! I'll do that right now!!:D:D Sister Armel 00:44, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh, one more thing...I have absolutely no clue how to sign your friends thing, can you help me? Sister Armel 00:46, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 16:19, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 20:56, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 02:51, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Why...? Hey, Hyzenthlay, I'm Fainnen. When I saw on you user page that you liked Watership Down, I kind of had to ask you... Why is it called 'Watership Down'? It doesn't seem to have anything to do with water... Thanks! Fainnen Drop me a jolly ol’ line, eh wot! 17:36, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! That's been bothering me for a long time, XD. I also saw on the cover of Mariel 'in the stunning tradition of watership down' or something like that, and i thought it was about castaways. Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 09:04, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:42, January 5, 2010 (UTC) wow! Really? i got 'em all!?! coolio!--Maudie Thropple Who stole me flippin salad?! 22:20, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Your Friend I read that little snippet on your page about your friend and it almost made me cry. I've known people with cancer and other diseases like it, but I've never lost anyone to that. Its really sweet of you to dedicate that to him. :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:47, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Sister Armel 23:10, January 6, 2010 (UTC) P.S I absolutely LOVE your new art!! :D Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:18, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi again! Hi, I was wondering if you could do a picture for me, just let me know if you can or not,Sister Armel 00:59, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 23:07, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok, It is a squirrel, with dark brown fur, there is white fur around his nose that goes down his neck, big brown eyes, he wears a robin hood like cap with a long red feather, A long-sleeved dirty, white shirt brown trousers, and black boots, If you need any more details just let me know! Sister Armel 23:44, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and I would love to do a sculpture for you! :D now it's my turn to ask 'just give me the details!' Sister Armel 13:48, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Knowing how well you draw I'm sure it is :D And no don't worry about it, I'm very sure it will be. Would you mind if I had her sitting cross-legged? It might take a while before I will have it finished, I'm doing one for Arrowtail, right now, so sorry if it takes to long, and thanks again for doing the picture for me!! :D Sister Armel 03:11, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Poem Hi, thanks for all of your edits and contributions here. I'm going to let your Oar Slave poem stay, however it's really pushing boundaries on the rules here regarding religion. Please keep this in mind for the future. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:11, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll start on her right away, yeah I used the book for guide, and thanks! :D Sister Armel 19:54, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Sculpture Hello, Hyzenthlay! I wanted to know when you needed the sculpture done, I wont be able to start on it until tomorrow, I ran out of clay so I need to get more from the store Sister Armel 19:29, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ok, I just wanted to make sure, and no I wouldn't mind, go for it! could you do a cutlass? no that's fine, just take your time I don't need it anytime soon, your welcome, and thank YOU for doing the picture for me!! :D Sister Armel 21:43, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway --Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 04:23, January 16, 2010 (UTC) If you are going to the convention maybe we can meet up or something... who know it could be the start of a new friend ship! --ZoSo159 00:35, January 19, 2010 (UTC) AWESOME!!!! I can't wait to see it!!!!:D Don't feel bad, I feel awful about not having your sculpture ready, not any of the stores have the right clay I need, so I've got to order the good stuff off the internet, I'm sooo sorry for it being so late! thanks again so much for doing the picture!!:D Sister Armel 23:33, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Yep I already talked to my Dad and he will drive me, but the kid that showed me Red wall his name was Kimble that would have been funny if we started reading Red wall from the same person. The thing I don't like abouth the convention is that the play is a week after the convention. At least they have a lot of cool stuff! --ZoSo159 02:08, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 03:17, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 00:35, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 17:52, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Diary Considering that some sellers have tried to sell it for $100+, I think $15 is a great deal. I did a search and I could only find 1 other one for sale at that site; I think posting it on several talk pages might get some people's hopes up unfairly. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:26, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:31, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Sculpture Hello, Hyzenthlay! The clay finally got here and I'm now working on your sculpture, I should have it done in a couple days or so, I'm really sorry about it being so late, well talk to ya later!Sister Armel REDWAL!!! 22:34, January 28, 2010 (UTC) WOOOHOOOO!!!!!!!!! I can't wait to see it!!!!!:D:D you will get the sculpture in a couple days!! Thank ye again for doing the pic for me!!:D:D Sister Armel REDWAL!!! 22:18, January 29, 2010 (UTC) OH MY GOODNESS!!! THAT IS AWESOME!!!!THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!! just one thing, it looks more like Joey then Lucky, but oh well it still looks TOTALLY AWESOME!!!! Thankee again!!!:D:D:D:DSister Armel REDWAL!!! 19:58, January 31, 2010 (UTC) You will get yore sculpture tomorrow evening!!:D and I'm REALLY sorry for the wait, Sister Armel REDWAL!!! 17:34, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Feb. 6-7 Ya ready for this weekend? going with my dad. Hate it how it is the same day as the super bowl though have to miss it :( but I guess that is ok. See you there then. --ZoSo159 22:45, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Update On "Revenge of a Warrior" Sister Armel REDWAL!!! 19:10, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 22:30, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Update On "Revenge of a Warrior" Sister Armel REDWAL!!! 20:28, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ;) Don't worry about missing it check out my user page and look at the last headline. Tell others about it! I will have more info posted as the week concludes! --ZoSo159 (VALOR inc. ftw!) 22:49, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Sculpture! Hello Hyzenthlay I've got yore sculpture done now! hope ye likes it!:) Sister Armel 'Ello mate! Wanna chat? 23:42, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Haha, I'm glad you like it!!:D Yeah it was!! and I am going to go and admire my picture!:D:D well talk to you later! Sister Armel 'Ello mate! Wanna chat? 00:25, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Poll I saw yore comment on the official redwall wiki polls. yeah fren is from the phillipines though i dont know who the other one is. i currently live in Africa. Oh and can you check out the polls on me user page? thanks-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 14:17, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:01, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Update On "Revenge of a Warrior"Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 01:31, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Yep I did!:) and yes I already uploaded it!:D here tis! I had a LOT of fun doing her! Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 22:26, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Update on "Revenge of a Warrior"Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 18:57, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Adobe Photoshop (Don't know of a Microsoft!) is a great program for graphic art; be warned though, it's rather pricey. The new version is $700, and the watered-down version s $120. Corel Painter, another good one, is $400 a download of Painter 11, but Corel Painter Essentials 4 is only around $50. I only got Elements because my mom wanted it for some reason (I don't remember), and when I started doing art it was there. So, graphic art supplies are a BIG financial drain and a HUGE commitment! I would try doing something at a friend with Photoshop's house or see if you can get access somewhere else locally. Then if you like it you can buy it. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:37, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey, that's a good idea! What's the site called? Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Thanks!! I checked it out and fiddled around with it and it looks cool! I believe that is what the prize will be. Thank you so much for recommending it to me!! BTW, do you know how to save the banner? Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! I read your userpage about you and your lil' bro. playing Redwall. That's so cute! My sisters think Redwall is stupid. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 14:51, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway, sorry it took so long.--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 21:17, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Finally! Yay, I finally created an account 8D I still have yet to make my user page though xD --PatchesofRedwall 00:59, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:22, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Update on "Revenge of a Warrior"Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 21:40, February 21, 2010 (UTC) yes i do. I 'reside' in central africa 'bout 4 degrees south of the equator. Now guess where! WHat fun!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 16:52, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Males/Females Those categories are only for Redwall characters. -- LordTBT Talk! 21:03, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--23:32, February 25, 2010 (UTC) sorry i didnt respond sooner. yes i got the sable quean(my mom's kindle) and read it on the 23rd, its good. YEs i live in the Democratic Republic of Congo. Congratulations! i love living here!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 19:00, February 26, 2010 (UTC) hello hey whats upLorgo galedeep 23:36, March 4, 2010 (UTC) meet me in the water EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE aye EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:51, March 6, 2010 (UTC) aaaah :O *awkward silence* alrighty then... *http://www.google.com/search?q=my+redwall+characters&btnGNS my redwall characters *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7pP29-GIqQk&feature=related my Artwork 1 *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jhZnXBc7LF0&feature=related my Artwork 2 *or http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ljks_I4uye0&feature=fvw my Artwork 3 i copied this persons art on slips of paper until i grew accustumed to the style, then i did my own stuff...--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 13:05, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Microsoft Paint through and through :) Fren Kozdru YEAH TOAST!!!!!!! 04:00, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 00:09, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Heh heh, I didn't learn the secrets of Paint overnight, kay. I found some awesome tutorials online, want to see 'em? Fren Kozdru YEAH TOAST!!!!!!! 06:09, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hi Hyzenthlay! I gotta question...Have you ever wanted to join Ungatt Trunns Blue horde? If so, then please go to: User:UngattTrunns User page and fill out the polls, then report back to him on his talk page!! Thank ye fer yore time! Sister Armel Crazy Mad Squirrel On The Loose!!!!! 16:27, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Wot? That old thing? I need to update it with tricks I know now... :/ 1 2 I dunno, but these sorta helped me XD Fren Kozdru YEAH TOAST!!!!!!! 12:19, March 11, 2010 (UTC) update On The Runaway (there's a poll too.)--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 21:02, March 14, 2010 (UTC) update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 02:08, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 20:10, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 15:22, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 21:46, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 13:53, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter! Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 15:16, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter mate! Hope ya get lots o' chocolate! --Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! 09:25, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 21:50, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:11, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Update on 'Revenge of a Warrior' I'm re-writing it so I've got the prologue up right nowSister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 19:32, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Update on Revenge of a Warrior Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 19:37, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 20:11, April 20, 2010 (UTC) NOTICE Because of lack of commenting, I have removed you from my update list so it isn't so long. Leave a message on my talk page if you want me to continue updating you.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 21:22, April 20, 2010 (UTC) TOM IS FINALLY UPDATED! ISN'T THAT WONDERFUL! Also if you have a request I was supposed to have done then tell me because i probably forgot. XP -- Merlot the Pirate Vixen | Named after wine and PROUD OF IT 17:18, April 24, 2010 (UTC) UD on TOM -- Merlot the Pirate Vixen | Named after wine and PROUD OF IT 22:23, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ToM is updated and WITHOUT all the comments! <3 Thanks for all the nice comments you've given so far. I really appreciate it, because positive feedback is always great, considering I want to be an author someday. :P -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 14:49, May 7, 2010 (UTC) This is Blue telling you for QG. She wants you to draw a mouse queen. She wants a surprise. Thanks. =) --Queen Geunevere 20:18, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Shoutbox Hi, I noticed on the shoutbox that you may have some interesting information regarding a certain contest. Would you mind sending me an e-mail about it? Thanks. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:37, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Elo Hyzen! Uh...hi..can I have a commission please? ~Fiona Fox Make me mad, we have a problem! 19:27, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Super! :D Okay, so here's the info: *Name: Fiona Fox *Gender: Female *Species: Fox (Duh! XD) *Fur Color: Orange *Eye Color: Sky Blue *Outfit: Her tunic is a forest green color with a loosely rope belt around her waist. No sleeves. *No shoes *No hair *No Background *Extras - Her tail is bushy. Very easy, no? ~Fiona Fox Make me mad, we have a problem! 22:45, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanx so much I loved my picture. Thanx sooooooo much. That is the best picture ever. Now I can picture my character. Once again thanx!!!!!!!!!!!! --Queen Geunevere 15:05, June 15, 2010 (UTC)QG Voting for my contest Hi! It's now time for the voting segment of my contest. Just go here to vote. Please vote in all three polls. Just remember you can't vote for your own pic. Thank you!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update on Revenge of a WarriorSister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 02:34, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! I don't know if you've seen it yet, but you won first place in every single poll for the contest! Congratulations! The poster was great and was for one of my favorite books. You did a really great job...and again Congrats!-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 16:59, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Art contest I am hosting an art contest!!!! I know that you are sooo good at art, and that you could ezily win... so, anywase if you go to my user page, on my watchlist, you'll see in big words:ART CONTEST HERE!!!!! so think about it. --Dewface Do you fear death? 00:08, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! You won first place in the following categories. Best Drawn Most Creative Most Like a Movie Poster Here are your prizes! (They all look practically the same when they're small, but if you look at them up close then you will see the differences.) Once again Congrats!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Your art Your art is AWESOME girl!:D I love it!--Maudie Thropple Who stole me flippin salad?! 23:36, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I haven't seen you around in a while. How've you been? I started reading "Watership Down" recently and I think the word "Hyzenthlay" is mentioned in there. ;) --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 04:55, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello, this is me, making new friends... I just read your fan fic about a holiday at Redwall and I love it! I have always wondered what they would do for that season, and whether Brian Jacques has them really celebrate anything or not, some sort of fun winter festival or feast would be bound to happen; it's just that time of year that would make it happen! By the way we have quite a lot in common, including that we're both Catholic. I also have the Cookbook and two Redwall journals which I already used up. :) Okay, well, talk to you later (hopefully!). Check out my profile if you want or read my fan fics! --Laurel Haremaid Oooh look, a pastie! 04:53, November 6, 2010 (UTC) I haven't "seen" you in a while! I can't believe I forgot to wish you happy holidays. So I shall now. Happy (belated) Holidays! How are you doing? Well I hope-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 19:18, February 2, 2011 (UTC) E-mail Not sure where you've been, but please check your e-mail. -- LordTBT Talk! 18:10, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hyzenthlay! I don't think you're still active on RW but just thought I'd send a greeting! Vilaya After the battle come the REWARDS l